In the moment that in took (BTS Fanfic)
by Bct2295
Summary: Katie is hired to teach English to the members of BTS. She is excited to see what the events of the next year would take her.


Walking through the double doors into the BigHit Entertainment building was still serial. The gray brick surrounding the golden doors seemed like an entrance into a dream that still hadn't come true. My black suitcase clicked as I rolled it behind me into the front lobby. The company's logo glowed brightly behind a gray information desk, where two secretaries in black business suits sat. I walked to the women with a flower clip in her hair.

"Excuse me," I asked in my poor Korean, "I'm Katie Rodgers. I have a meeting with Bang Si hyuk?"

The secretary smiled, quickly typed my information and checked the computer screen. My heart thumped in my chest as she searched for my name. Scared that for whatever reason, they had made a mistake in hiring me. The secretary looked up from the computer. "Please have a seat, Miss Rodgers. Someone will meet with you soon."

"Thank you."

My heart continued to pound like an uncontrollable train as I found a seat next to an open window. The slight breeze coming from it felt nice and I was able to slow my breaths down. The scene outside was warm and bright. Bushes below the window swayed to the beat of the breeze and created their own sweet music. While I waited, I watched employees and artist go about their business. Some of them were in a rush. One almost running down a couple of girls who were also in their own little world.

This whole thing seems like a dream. Its hard to believe that it was only two months ago that I had applied to teach English as a second language to the company that BigHit Entertainment would search for a teacher for their group BTS. Let alone that they would choose me to work for them! I could hardly contain myself when I received the phone call asking me if I would come into my company's office to have an interview with BigHit Entertainment. I squealed and danced around my room for hours and even then it still didn't seem possible. I was going to teach English to the members of BTS.

Just as I was gaining control of my struggling heart, a man in a black suit walked toward me carrying a stack of papers in his arms. He wore thin rimed glasses that, I'm sure, was suppose to make him look intelligent, but it just ended up making him look a little snooty.

"Miss Rodgers?" He asked

"Yes."

"Please, follow me."

I got up from my present seat next to the window and followed the man down the hall. The secretary who had helped me, peered up at me from behind the desk. She gawked surprisingly as I gave her a small wave as I passed by.

The man led me to an office where the man himself, Bang Si hyuk, sat behind his own desk covered with piles of papers. He quickly gave me a look over and I unconsciously tugged on my plain blue blouse. Maybe I should have worn the black pencil skirt that my mother suggested. As I was silently chiding myself about not ever listening to my mother about moments like these, Bang Si hyuk stood and came around his desk to me meet.

"Well, Miss Rodgers, thank you for coming."

I nodded and took his outstretched hand, giving a slight bow, knowing that I looked like a frighten chick.

Time seemed to fly as he told me about what was expected of me as an employee of the company and what my relationship with the boys would be. He told me that I would have my own little office in the building next to the practice rooms where I would teach each member individually. Twice a week I would teach the group all together. After talking about where I would be staying, Bang Si hyuk suddenly walked out of the room and signaled for me to follow him. "You can leave your bags here. It's about time to meet the guys. They should be taking a break soon."

We rounded a corner and got into an elevator. Bang Si hyuk pressed the button for the bottom floor. As the elevator took us down, my heart began to pound so loud I was sure that, not only could Bang Si hyuk hear it, but the whole building was going to start shaking. The ding of the elevator announced our presence and opened it's wide mouth to let us out into a hall with glass walls. Familiar music played throughout the hall as Bang Si hyuk led me straight to the practice room on our right. My heart flipped as I saw the seven boys that I would be surrounded by for the next year.


End file.
